My Imaginary Friends
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Rachel Berry was a lonely girl with an imaginary friend or two.


Summary – When Rachel Berry was a little girl, she had an imaginary friend. When she was seven, he walked into her house, looking for an Amelia Pond, when she was 10, he offered to take her with him, when she was heartbroken at 16 she finally accepted his offer.

GLEE

'Amelia!' she heard a man call up the stairs.

She ventured out on to the staircase, and spied the man down the stairs. He looked ordinary, except for his tatty clothes which were raggedy and torn. He looked around desperately, before his eyes caught hers and she instinctively shrank back from his gaze. It was so old! The total oppositeto his appearance.

'Amelia? Is that you?' he called to her.

'No.' She said, hurt that he would confuse a talented girl such as her with some nobody, such as the little girl who lived in this house before her. 'I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry. Amelia moved, not so long ago.'

'How long ago?' he asked suspiciously.

'I don't know. I can't remember. Nobody can.' Rachel said. 'If you ask who she is in the village, nobody will be able to tell you who she was, because nobody can remember her. Nobody but me.'

'Really?' he said, brightening slightly.

'Yes.' Rachel told him.

'Is there a crack in your wall?' he asked.

'Yes. It looks like a smile.' Rachel said, before whispering 'It terrifies me. It makes me think of death.'

'Come on then, lets look at this crack.' The man told her happily. 'Oh, and by the way, my name's the Doctor.'

'Right.' She grinned. 'The Doctor.'

DOCTOR WHO

'Doctor! You are not allowed to ignore me this time.' She yelled into the phone before she heard someone pick it up.

'Hello? This is Amy Pond, on behalf of the Doctor.' A voice she vaguely recognised from her childhood answered.

'Hello, this is Rachel Berry.' She said confidently. Unlike how she was feeling.

'Doctor! It's your friend.' She heard Amy yell.

'How have you been Rachel? How's Lima been since you moved?' Amy asked.

'They're okay. I wish I could say that I enjoy it here, but I don't. Not really. In my new school, they have this ritual, I suppose, of slushying new people.' Rachel stated, determined not to cry. 'It's ruined my shirt.'

'Maybe it'll get better Rach?' Amy suggested before 'Rach, the Doc's here to talk to you. I'll speak to you soon.'

'Heya Rach.' She heard him grin down the phone. 'Is life any better?'

'No, not really.' She grinned in spite of herself. 'Just ask Amy, I just told her all this.'

'Well, I wanted to ask you something.' He stumbled slightly. 'I was wondering... if, just maybe ... you wanted to come with us?'

Rachel smiled sadly before saying on the phone 'Not yet Doctor. I have my studies to focus on. When I finish them, I'll come with you. And by then, I'll be more mature to handle the universe.'

'Okay Rachel.' He said calmly. 'If that's what you want. I'll see you soon though, right?'

'Oh yeah, definitely.' She replied before hanging up.

GLEE

As she watched Jesse dancing with Vocal Adrenaline, she felt her heart break, and she resisted the urge to cry, when words surfaced in her mind. _I was wondering... if, just maybe ... you wanted to come with us? _Maybe now would be the time to say yes. It would give her the break she needed after Jesse had turned, and it being just before Regionals, she could do with a bit of relaxation time.

She got her phone out of her pocket and quickly dialled his number while watching Jesse watching her.

When he finally answered, all she said was 'Yes.'

When the TARDIS materialised and the Doctor and Amy stepped up behind her as if they were flanking her, she finally turned her head to look a the rest of the auditorium. Her Glee Club co-workers were staring at her as if what they were seeing wasn't real, and Vocal Adrenaline had stopped performing totally, just standing there in shock. Especially Jesse who looked as though somebody had thrown a bucket of water over him.

'Yes.' She repeated, turning to the Doctor.

Amy and the Doctor smiled at the same time, and Amy grabbed her hand, and started talking at the same time. 'So, there'll be lots of running, toppling governments, saving people. Think you can handle it?'

The Doctor nodded at her. 'She's known about that since she was seven Amy.' Before directing the question she dreaded at her. 'Are you sure you wanna come with us?'

Rachel cast her eyes across her teammates and she didn't see any feelings for her, and she looked back at the two people that had been her friends for the longest. 'Yes. I want to come with you.'

DOCTOR WHO

River Song walked down the hallway of her previous high school. Aside from the memories of the Doctor and her life in the 51st Century, she could distinctively remember this life.

She walked into the auditorium and watched the Glee rehearsal. She could see Mr Schuester still taught it.

She sat in the rows of seats and watched her old Glee Club.

GLEE

When Mr Schuester finished coaching, River sprang up, and tried to catch up with him.

'Mr Schue!' she called, and he turned.

'Do I know you?' he asked confused.

'It's me. Rachel.' She stated.


End file.
